Weekends
by A-musing
Summary: A split, a wedding, a funeral and a friend. A cute and funny look at some of the weekend shenanigans that could follow through this season. Starts from 'The Box' episode.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I made a plan a while ago, and I'm keeping to it, but I'm adding bits of the real storyline as well, because it's only polite :)

This first chapter is kind of slow, but the ideas I've got are good but need the background this chapter offers!

Enjoy!

Oh and after recently falling in love with the Mindy project (which is lacking in the F.f department) I might copy my own idea of 'First Kisses' and do a Mindy version? I dunno but 'Dandy' is driving me nuts!

Anyways...

I OWN NOTHING IN THE FOLLOWING STORY!  
* * *

The Wedding Weekend  
Thursday.

It had been 18 months since Jess and Nick has beaten the bank and won $8. 14 since Jess and Nick broke up. 12 months since Cece took Schmidt back and 9 months since Schmidt had proposed. And in five days time, it will have been two days since they got married.

Winston entered the living room phone in one hand, Ferguson in another.  
"Hey guys it's Jess, apparently the apartment is done and looks vintage? Whatever that means, and they are leaving for the coach in twenty minutes, so does that mean we're taking Schmidt's car in an hour-GUYS!"

Nick was frantically batting off a manic Schmidt, who was combing the sides of Nick's hair.  
"One second Winston!" Schmidt yelled, now almost slapping Nick's face.  
"JUST TRY SOME DYE MAN!"  
"Eh!... No!... GerrOFF!" Nick said between breaths and swatting Schmidt away from his sideburns.

"GUYS JESS IS LEAVING THE KEYS FOR US UNDER THE MAT! Schmidt!" Winston walked quickly over to the still fighting men, and pulled Schmidt away by the shoulders " we can go see your new home man!"

With a girlish squeal Schmidt ran out the door, grabbed the key and opened the door opposite in seconds. Winston followed shortly after but Nick stayed in his loft, looking in the new mirror in the living room. With Schmidt moving across the hall with Cece the others were allowed their own furniture now, but nothing 'too extreme' as Schmidt said, because he still wanted to clean it on weekends.

Nick looked at the newly grey hairs above his ears. It wasn't THAT bad he thought. Yeah! If Mr Fantastic could pull it off why couldn't Nick Miller? He asked himself, which he quickly answered too 'you can't, your not Mr Fantastic.' After this short debate, he too went across to see this apartment. Hell, Jess had been gone almost a month working on it with Cece and seeing her new boyfriend (which of course did not bother Nick because he is a grown up now, with an almost real job and grey hairs and everything), the least he could do is check out all her hard work.

As he walked in he was both amazed and disgusted. He and Winston shared a look of agreement; it suited the almost newly weds, but probably no one else in the building, maybe even America.

Schmidt was in awe. He sat on his new bright white couch and slid his phone out of his pocket.

"NO!" Nick yelled, while Winston grabbed the phone. "YOU'VE LASTED TWO MONTHS! Come on man! Two hours isn't gonna hurt!" Nick reasoned, to which Schmidt nodded glumly as a reply.

He and Cece had decided that they should spend two months apart before the wedding, because she didn't want to have to deal with the bridegroomzilla (a joke Winston could not stop making) and he still had to convince his family that having a non traditional wedding was the right idea for Cece and him. But with only two hours to go, both of them were feeling anxious.

As Jess thanked the coach driver for handing her their bags Cece checked her phone outside the hotel.

"Should I text him Jess? I want to know if he's on his way.."  
"I'm sure he will be Cece! Just come and -oh god" and with those last words, Jess hit the floor. The driver had handed her three suitcases and two shoe boxes, and the boxes of flowers for the bride and her bridesmaids.

"Cece come help I'm drowning in all of our stuff!" Jess laughed from under all the baggage, only one arm and her face visible. This mishap was quickly sorted, and a complimentary trolley appeared for their things. Cece checked into the honeymoon suite, while Jess changed her reservation into her name rather than Shaun's.  
"Why couldn't he come again Jess?" Cece asked arching her eyebrow.  
"Work stuff" Jess shrugged while tying her hair up into a messy bun. Her hair had gone two shades of brown lighter in the past few weeks, with blonde highlights daring through from the bottom. Jess didn't know if she liked it that much, but Shaun absolutely loved her hair light and she loved making him happy. The guys had only met him three times, but he was a huge hit among them. He liked basketball, suits and beer, so obviously ticked the differing criteria for all three of her roommates.  
"Work stuff?" Cece repeated, hoping for more detail.  
"Yeah! Stuff. He works at the bank so I honestly couldn't tell you what stuff, but it sounded math like." She replied while grabbing her key.

They were waiting for the elevator to come when they heard a cry for the doors "MY CECELIA!" Schmidt ran through and almost tackled her to the ground.  
Nick and Winston watched from the doorway, both looking as if they'd rather be anywhere but here. Jess caught Nick's eye and they shared a brief moment of eye contact, only to break it out of embarrassment.

Since they had broken up Jess and Nick continued life as if all was fine between them, but this certainly was not the case. She had started to date again two months after they broke up, so as to find an excuse to be out the loft more while Nick hung out with Winston more, whose radio show had an increase in popularity when he changed the name of his show to ' basketball pro and cat yo!'  
Nick didn't think that the show title held much relevance, but Ferguson was always beside Winston and he was happy that at least he had found something to keep him occupied.  
Nick turned to drinking, and for once (three months ago to be exact) it paid off. Not 'Caroline' drinking as Schmidt called it, it was 'funny drinking' which had actually earned him a slot just before Winston's show, and afterwards too, to Nick's surprise.  
'Sir you don't understand I'm borderline alcoholic I have nothing to offer...'  
'Nonsense Miller! How does 12-1pm and 4-6pm sound Mondays through to Fridays eh son?'  
'Erm great err thanks so much...'  
'GREAT! Now all we need's a title! Whatcha thinking...?'  
'Could I call it "Miller's Man Hour? Y'know lunch hour and the long drive from work and all...'  
'GENIUS! This is why I want you on the team Miller!'

He and Jess had fought for hours that day, he didn't care if the title didn't technically work because it was a three hour show in total; and she was only fighting because him becoming somewhat successful made her incredibly... Twirly so to speak.

This had been the last time they had properly spoken, until today.  
"Hiya Jess" Nick said, looking at his shuffling feet. His voice deeper than usual and sounding more 'Chicago-like' which made Jess instantly mad because even after all this time she still loved the way her name sounded when he said it.  
Juss. Uhh. It gave her the shivers.  
"Er hi-ya Nick" she said, mimicking his words with an added awkward wave. "What is Winston so cut up about?" She asked trying to divert the conversation into a safe direction.  
Nick looked up and at the reception desk to see Winston clearly fighting back tears showing the clerk inside his wallet.  
"It's Ferguson, he um couldn't make it-"  
"Oh god when did he die? I really loved that cat hold on-" Jess interrupted, and before Nick could put her right, she had gone over to Winston with open arms.  
Nick smirked because although he knew he would be in trouble for this, it was pretty funny.  
"I'm so sorry about Ferguson Winston! I'm really gonna miss that cat. He had a huge personality that nothing could fill-" Nick heard Jess say to Winston whilst walking over to them.  
"FERGUSON...PASSED AWAY?!" Winston cried, tears no longer being held back as he held Jess tightly.  
"What? No! Jess why would you say that?!" Nick asked, his teeth now showing in an even larger grin.  
"Wha-?! You said-" Jess began astonished.  
"Goddamn Jess! Don't say that stuff man! You got me all worried and worked up for nothing!" As he wiped away his tears he looked between a now laughing Nick, and Jess with folded arms and a judgemental look on her face that said 'I'm not judging you but what is wrong with you!'  
"Yeah I need to get laid this weekend" Winston said taking his keys from a confused receptionist and headed towards the bar.  
"Why'd you do that!" Jess asked turning her body to face Nick.  
"Why'd you dye your hair lighter?" He asked cooly, folding his arms, still smiling.  
"Shut up! Why do you have old man hair?"  
"My family go grey young! Not that it matters to you! Why are you so nosey?!" He said stepping closer.  
"Why are you so annoying! Just ugh! Step back I'm going to my room." She said pushing past him.  
"Fine! So am I! " he replied. The stood outside the only lift in the building, and waited.  
And waited.  
"STOP PUSHING THE BUTTON ITS ANNOYING!" Jess said to a furious Nick, who had pushed the button countless times.  
"I'm just bored! And I need to take my things up and- do you hear that?" He asked.  
The pair put their ear against the firmly shut doors and heard moans and cries coming from the lift.  
"EWWWW IM WALKING UP!" Jess said.  
"I'll join ya."

After an awkwardly silent walk up to the fifth floor, Jess and Nick both turned away from each other when they reached their rooms. 15 and 16. That was going to be awkward, Nick thought. Just as he took his key out of his pocket, and Jess took hers out of her bag, Schmidt and Cece exited the elevator and ran towards them down the hall.  
"Guys! We are so sorry! Schmidt and I have had no other choice and I'm so stressed and my dress is in the freaking lobby and-"  
"Hey hey! It's fine! Calm down! Why are you apologising?" Nick asked, resting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Well Nicholas. Ma best man-" Schmidt began, hoping to butter his friend up. While patting his shoulder he took a deep breath " we've had to change a few things."  
Jess finally diverted her eyes from her phone that had vibrated on the walk up.  
"We're sharing a room Nick. They've given our rooms away!"

And so the arguing commenced. Schmidt's aunt had had a fight with her husband, who needed to have separate rooms because of the 'god awful snoring' and he needed to get away from 'the crazy old hag'. After a commendable fight from Nick and Jess, they reluctantly handed over their keys and took their luggage that the soon to be married couple had bought up as an apology, and dragged it along the corridor to room 24.  
Room 24 had one double bed.  
Perfect.

"We could make a divider?" Nick suggested while shrugging.  
"Yeah because we are seven! Jesus Nick grow up we can share a bed!"  
"But no spooning?"  
"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"  
"I'm joking chill out!" Nick threw his bag on the bed and walked into the bathroom, to prepare for both the next few days in these close quarters with Jess, and the late lunch with the two families being joined on Saturday.

Jess stood outside of the party that had broken out at half four in one of the many function rooms. Leant on a pillar she threw her phone into her bag and wiped under her eyes.  
Apparently work stuff meant strip clubs with the boss, or so Facebook says.

She was mad, not upset. And mad that she wasted time, and that he was a total dick.

She looked to the ceiling and sighed.  
"What's wrong?" A voice whispered into her ear, one arm leaning against the pillar, the other gently stroking her arm as a comfort.  
It was Nick.  
Of course it was Nick. Out of the thirty odd people in the room behind her, he had to show up.  
"Nothing I'm just, tired. I'm going up, see you later I guess."

She walked quickly away before he could respond. Purely out of fear. Because when she felt his lips at her ear, and his body directly behind hers; she smiled. Her breath hitched and she felt huge excitement at the thought of their conversation.

She slammed the door behind her and slouched against it. She looked back to the ceiling, as if it held the answer.  
She had a boyfriend!  
Who was a complete dick.  
But she didn't cheat!  
But she did for Nick.

She looked at her watch. Five o'clock. She kicked off her heels, swapping to flats. She grabbed her wallet, purposely living her phone and headed for the door.

Where is she?! Nick strode around the shared room in a panic. He heard her ringtone sound from her bag when he found the empty room at six. It was now half seven, and she still wasn't back.  
Should he ask Cece? But she'd panic if she didn't know.  
He just had to sit it out.

As he dozed into a light sleep the door creaked. Jess; head down, cautiously walked in. She closed the door and gently pulled at her curls and released them, letting them bounce. The click of the lock woke Nick.

"Where the hell have you been?!" He said sleepily.  
"Out"  
"You're hair looks nice. So you're single?" He asked, patting the bed beside him.  
"Oh back off Miller" she barked. "Why does it matter to you? You're just being an ass leave me alone."  
"Hey! I had the chance to hook up with Janine! But I gave her to Winston to come and find you!" He stood angrily.  
"Well go find her then!" Jess shouted back, still messing with her hair.  
"Seriously Jess?! You really are a UH! I'm going to Winston's room!"

And with that Nick left. Jess sat down on the edge of the bed and tears finally fell down her face. She didn't _care_ about Shaun. She was thrilled to finally have her dark hair back, so why did Nick have this effect on her? And why was she so bothered that Nick had the option to move on?

She needed help_.  
A lot of help_.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks to the people who reviewed and I agree with the person who felt it was a little rushed. It was reaally long to begin with, but I didn't want to open with a 6000 word chapter, so I cut back to necessities, just to get the basics down. But rest assured roomfriends, I plan to take it nice and sloooow now you get the background to what's going down. Oh and someone says 'pisses'. If that offends you, I apologise twice._**

Early Friday morning.

Nick awoke and looked around the room sleepily. He then realised he was not in a room, he was in a corridor. As soon as he lifted his head from the wall he had apparently slept against it began to pound. He then remembered how much he'd had to drink the night before, which explained everything he needed to know.

Winston was 'banging a bridesmaid' so Nick had slept outside of his own hotel room, not willing to face Jess again. He pushed himself up from the floor with a groan and used his key card to go back into his room.  
He saw Jess sleeping and he could have sworn he felt his heart break all over again. It was destroying him that she's broken up with him, that she'd moved on. He plugged his phone into his charger and checked the time. 9:46am. Shit.  
"Jess! Jess get up!" He shouted, throwing a dress from her suitcase at her.  
"What is it babe?" She asked in her sleepy state. Once she had realised it was Nick and they'd been split up for several months she shot up out of her delirious state.  
"That was weird-" she said, while Nick nodded wide eyed.  
"Anyway what's with waking me- OMG CECE IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Jess got out of bed and stripped down to her underwear she had slept in, not paying attention to the gawking Nick who was putting the 'wrong' shoes on his feet after clear instruction from Schmidt to avoid the brown ones. Jess pulled the dress he had thrown over her head and wiped the slightly smudged make up from under her eyes.  
"How late are we?" Nick asked while passing Jess her bag.  
"Thanks-" she said retrieving it from him. "-Fifteen minutes ago everyone arrived but the breakfast isn't for another five I don't think so come on!" She pulled his wrist and the ran to the elevator, through the lobby and down to the glass building in the hotel grounds. There was some sort of breakfast bar before the final rehearsal at half one, with fittings for everyone at noon while the guests explored the surrounding grounds.

Jess an Nick stumbled through the double doors, straightened up and joined the table where Winston sat alone.  
"Where the hell have you two been? Jess you have a boyfriend girl! What is it with you and cheating with Nick?"  
"We didn't do anything!" Jess hissed. But before a real argument could break out, Schmidt had butted in.  
"Well well well! Look love birds this is my wedding to Cecilia. I want to be sat with her and our families but instead I'm stuck shouting at you dirty stop outs! Nick you smell like a bin!"  
"Just go enjoy your... God this is good... Wedding man." Nick said through a mouthful of pancakes. Schmidt minced back to the main table in a huff.

The food was good, the fitting was as expected and then wen one o'clock came, Jess and Cece began walking down to the room in which she would be married in.  
"So seriously I won't say anything, but did you sleep together?" Cece asked linking her best friends arm.  
"We didn't do anything! I'm really struggling this weekend pleeeaaaase don't make it harder."  
"Okay okay. And for the record I am really sorry about the sleep situation, I can try to get Janine to stay with Winston? But she wouldn't shut up during the final fitting about his cat obsession. It turns out she only kissed him to shut him up! I like your hair by the way-" Cece rambled on and Jess just looked around aimlessly. She thought about the texts she had ignored from Shaun all day, after her angry message telling him he was a complete dick and needed to go marry some stripper whore.  
"Jess-" Cece began. They were at the double door entrance when Cece grabbed Jess' shoulders and spun her round to face her dead on, and to break her out of her walking trance.  
"What's the matter?" She said with genuine concern.  
"Shaun likes strippers and the only stripping I do is of my hair colour. And that was for him." Tears stained her cheeks and Cece felt like the worst best friend in the world. She giggled while pulling Jess into a right hug.  
"Sorry I should laugh but stripping your hair? Seriously? That's pretty funny. Screw him if he can't appreciate you! That was one good thing about Nick, never took you for granted. Don't tell Nick, but he's always been really good to you, he's the nicest guy you've ever met Jess."  
Jess too laughed at her joke, and then thought back to the night they had broken up.  
"If he's so great why did he dump me?" Jess shrugged, pulling out of the hug.  
"Eh he was a boy, now he's a man Jess. Now wipe those tears we have a wedding to rehearse!" Cece beamed once again linking arms with her best friend. Jess reciprocated the smile as they pulled a handle each of the big wooden doors seperating Cece from the love of her life, and Jess from the man she had once thought was the one.

As they stepped through an angry man stormed down towards them.  
"No no no! Ladies! Stand outside. WHERE ARE THE OTHER BRIDESMAIDS? GROOMSMEEEN!" He screeched as he carried on storming around, trying to create the perfect setting. As they were all directed to certain areas and given partners Jess gave an audible groan.  
"It's not that bad Jess we have to link arms that's all." Nick said while offering his left elbow to her. reluctantly taking it she sighed " I know but everything thinks something is going on with us!"  
"SILEEENCEE!" The small minister squealed from across the room. There were three bridesmaids and three groomsmen lined just outside the wooden doors all with their partners. Nick and Jess had to walk first, Jess being the maid of honour and Nick being the best man. Followed by Winston and a slightly hungover Janine, finally followed by Schmidt's least favourite groomsmen his cousin Schmidt, who had decided for the weekend to do 'Scmiddy a solid' and go by Richard with Cece's least attractive family member, as a form of punishment to him for being a douche, Claire.

The music began and Schmidt rose from his seat at the front and waited on the little marker placed by the slightly OCD minister. He too was stood at the front, looking very relaxed as the organ began to sound.

Jess and Nick walked down arm in arm, smiling to the empty seats that would tomorrow be filled with family and friends.  
Followed by a beaming Winston and Janine.  
Richard and Claire.

All of the pairs separated and waited in the correct order and places. Cece stood in the doorway. Frozen. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but nothing came.  
"Can we just- I'm sorry I need the bathroom." She ran away quickly leaving everyone puzzled.  
"Hold on." Nick said, putting his hand to Schmidt who went to follow her. " I'll erm- go." He said, running out after her.  
"Oh my god. Is Nick running?" Winston asked, craning his neck to look through the high windows.  
"I think he's already got a stitch.." Schmidt said stretching on his tiptoes. As they carried on trying to see Nick's fitness levels deteriorate, Nick called out Cece's name.  
There was no answer. He called her again and this time he got a reply. He heard the flush of a toilet and a "be out in a second!" He ignored this subtle 'just leave!' And opened the door his eyes closed tightly.  
"Okay ladies there's a man in here so I suggest you leave, apart from- oh hi Cece."  
She'd tapped his shoulder to stop his rambling, as she was the only other person in the bathroom.  
"What's up?" He said, placing his hands on her shoulders. My mom texted me, she doesn't agree that the service will we non traditional, and won't walk me down the isle. My nanna can't do it, and I thought I'd be okay but the person I wanted here most isn't Nick!" Tears rolled down her face and as she tried to wipe them she was pulled into a heartfelt hug.  
"I know how you feel, well kind of. My dad was a douche, but I had him all my life, and I'm still confused about what to do next. You-" he pushed her away slightly, to look into her dark eyes. "You didn't have yours for nearly long enough, but if he's anything like you he would have been a great guy. He wouldn't want you to settle for dead eyes uncle, I mean can that man crack a smile?" She laughed and flicked the threat of tears away from her eyes with her thumbs.  
"I know! Him only niece and he doesn't care!" She laughed, but her smile quickly faded.  
"Hey hey! You strut independently for a living, show who you are with pride! Because after tomorrow? You will never walk alone again. You are gonna have a cocky Jew always beside you!" Me smirked and she pushed his shoulder laughing.  
"Yeah, I have a wonderful taste!"  
"You could always ask Jess too don't forget, I'll walk the pretty flower girl down the isle. She seems like a pretty cute date, how old is she?" He raised his eyebrows.  
"Seven" Cece nodded.  
"She sounds perfect for me! I will look so tall! Screw her date he's too young for her! Talk to Jess, do you want me to go get her?"  
Cece laughed and shook her head. "Nick what happened between you two? Seriously I love Schmidt CLEARLY-" she signalled at her toilet filled surroundings. "-but I always thought you were so kind-"  
"- there's still time you know we could go to Mexico..." Nick joked but Cece interrupted.  
"Very funny! No! when I was single you never looked at me twice, and I didn't want you to. You're the only guy friend I have Nick, and it pisses me off that it didn't work between you and Jess. And if you tell anyone that we are this close friends I'll-"  
"I wouldn't dream of it!" Nick said, placing a platonic kiss on her forehead. She started to cry again.  
"Sorry Cece!" He said, unsure of why he was apologising.  
"No it's not you it's me." Ah said through sniffs.  
"Heard that before-"  
"My dad uses to kiss me there, and his beard would tickle my hairline and I just miss him so much Nick!"  
I know you do, I miss the threat of my dad turning up with some stupid get rich quick scam too. I'm gonna get Jess..."  
"Nick wait." Cece said as the figure before he grabbed the door handle.  
"I...I need a favour." She said, a weak smile forming at her lips.


End file.
